


Good Idea

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Changkyun invites his old college friend to play with his boyfriend.Kinktober prompt day 8:Voyeurism
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Kudos: 20





	Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is beyond LATE but oh, I had zero clue what to write cuz this voyueueueueurisumism is new to me. and then I couldn't choose n I just...  
> fuck it  
> Hoseok  
> the responsibility is yours

Hyungwon glanced to the man walking into the room. He was followed by his boyfriend, grinning widely as he finished a murmur. Hyungwon's insides filled with excitement and nerves until he almost fell off the bed. He rocked back and forth on his legs, looking at the new man from head to toe. He was muscular, a little taller than Changkyun. His hair was dyed bright pink, and his ears pointed through the vibrant strands.

They had met him two hours earlier, for the sake of Changkyun and him reuniting three years after last seeing each other. _Old classmates_ , his boyfriend reasoned their friendship's beginning. Decent enough. But the whole mention of the guy was caused because of the younger's lust to _see_.

It had taken Hyungwon five seconds too long to understand what he meant. When the lightbulb lit up, he asked if he knew anyone who would be cool with playing with him while he watched. Changkyun thought for a while and then his lightbulb brightened too. _Hoseok!_ _I knew him back in college, great guy, kinky too._

The younger dug through his contacts only to disappointedly whine and sulk about deleting the elder's number. It took one and a half hour on social media before the _aha!_ was exchanged into the air. A short conversation and then they had agreed to meet and have fun later.

The pink-haired muscle man introduced himself as Hoseok, his voice adorable and he giggled like a child. Hyungwon felt amused they had been friends. But the longer they chatted, the more he knew they were meant to meet up.

"Are you a dick pleasure guy, or an ass pleasure guy?" example number one: no filter or embarrassment.

Hyungwon blushed, and Changkyun chuckled behind Hoseok. "He likes it up his ass."

"Nice, sit comfy, Kyunnie. I'll make the scene worth it," Raspberry man replied.

Hyungwon had already stripped to his underwear, a little nervous to be discarded for it. The bed dipped and Hoseok's wide palms moved him closer to his body. Foreplay thrown out of the window; Hyungwon's underwear ripped off his soft skin. He whined, swallowed hard and yelped the second Hoseok manhandled him over the plushness.

His face against the pillows and ass in the air. His cock hung heavy, not fully hard. It tugged in is abdomen, slightly hurt but he didn't want to complain. Hyungwon's long, slender fingers ran over the sheets, trying to soothe his boiling blood but also make the scene worth watching.

Hoseok spread his butt cheeks, admired his hole and poked his rim. Hyungwon whined impatiently. Pushed back as he did when Changkyun took too long. The pink-haired moved closer and his tongue slid over his rim. Wetting it and making him clench.

"Oh," he moaned, arching his back a little more to push against the older man. Hoseok's tongue slipped in, he groaned and drew back to taste his insides better.

He wondered if Changkyun were happy with his choice. If the watching were as pleasuring as the fucking was. Hyungwon had to admit he was shocked when Changkyun asked if it would be okay if he watched another person pleasure him. But Hyungwon was up for it.

Hoseok's tongue felt magical, he knew what he was doing. Pushed against his walls, added extra spit for it to make a mess.

"Uh, faster," Hyungwon blabbered when Hoseok took too long with sucking. Hoseok obliged and thrusted his tongue deeper and faster. A long, drawn sound emitted from Hyungwon, his leg shifted and his eyes flickered to Changkyun.

His boyfriend eyed him, but not directly into his eyes. He glanced at the little hole accepting Hoseok's muscle with pride. One hand under his chin, the other laying on his lap. Hyungwon pouted, a little disappointed he didn't touch the leaking bugle in his pants.

He couldn't see Hoseok, did he touch himself? Or was he still in his skin-tight clothes? Example number two: stubborn bums.

"Hoseok," he pushed farther back until he felt eyebrows on his cheeks. "Fuck me, deep."

Clothes rustled and Hoseok's dick pressed into him.

"Fuck!" he gripped a pillow, but not wanting to give up he pushed back regardless of the stretching pain.

The Raspberry man snapped his hips, obviously close to his release too. Hyungwon moaned louder and louder, closed his eyes as Hoseok found his prostate.

"Coming," he stated and clenched tight around the older as he came over the sheets. Rocking with Hoseok's thrusts as he waited for him to orgasm. He pulled out, the semen following with and added to the mess of spit on his ass.

"Wow, you scored one hell of a boy," Hoseok smiled obscenely to Changkyun.

Proudly, he replied:

"Damn, yes I did."

Example number three: their obsession over Hyungwon's body.


End file.
